


Hunt

by Raynecloud254



Category: Supernatural, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynecloud254/pseuds/Raynecloud254
Summary: Clarke felt a pang in her chest as Octavia stared at her and after a long moment, she took another swig of tequila and motioned for the girl to come inside.





	1. Chapter 1

“No Raven, I don’t know when I’ll be back- how did you get this number anyways?” Clarke hissed, checking over her shoulder as she made her way down the dark alley.

The pavement was littered with soggy garbage, shiny from the light rain that was falling, causing Clarke’s hair to frizz and cling to her neck. She sighed and lifted a half empty bottle of tequila to her lips as Raven scolded her on the other line, demanding she catch the next bus back to Phoenix. Part of Clarke wanted to listen to her best friend, she did miss her, but…everything had changed. Raven would never understand that.

“Clarke I know that you need to deal in your own way, but running away from your home and the people who love you…that isn’t the answer.” Raven argued, and in the background Clarke could hear the sound of an engine revving.

Raven was tracking her. 

“I have to go.” Clarke muttered flipping the phone shut and throwing it into the darkness. She started jogging then, knowing that her best friend would be there soon, she needed to get back to the motel and her bike.

Clarke was just rounding the corner to her room when she spotted someone standing outside the door; she skidded to a stop and ducked behind the ice machine before they saw her. Carefully, Clarke peered around the machine to get a better look and saw that the person was a young girl, probably no older than sixteen. She was medium height with dark hair that was currently pulled back into a ponytail that swung as she bounced impatiently, checking her phone every few seconds. After a moment of consideration, Clarke decided the girl wasn’t a threat and she stepped out from behind the ice machine. 

“I think you have the wrong room.” Clarke said, making her jump and spin around. As the girl spun, Clarke caught a glimpse of a gun tucked into her belt.

“I uh…I’m sorry.” She stammered, eyes darting to Clarke’s left hand where it rested on her hip, right beside her own weapon. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side as she studied the nervous girl in front of her. “Who are you?”

“Right. Yeah, I’m Octavia- Octavia Blake.” 

“And what are you doing outside my motel room with a gun?” Clarke questioned sharply.

Octavia’s blue eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly for a moment before she pulled herself together. In the blink of an eye she went from a nervous child to a stone-faced woman as she casually pulled her gun from her belt and let it rest in her hand at her side.

“How about we go inside and talk in private.” Octavia suggested, although something in her voice said it wasn’t really a suggestion. 

Clarke scoffed, “you’re stupid if you think I’m going anywhere with you. We can talk right here.”

Octavia glanced over to the bar across the parking lot where a few people stood outside smoking. She turned her gaze back to Clarke with an annoyed sigh and tucked her gun back into her belt. 

“I didn’t come here to kill you, alright? I’m here because I need help finding someone and I’ve been told you can help me.”

Clarke shook her head, fishing her room key out of her pocket. “I don’t track people down, it’s not my thing. Whoever told you that I do was wrong.”

The girl made a frustrated noise and grabbed Clarke’s arm just as she was stepping into her room. 

“Please,” Octavia begged, eyes wide and desperate, “please…just hear me out.”

Clarke felt a pang in her chest as Octavia stared at her and after a long moment, she took another swig of tequila and motioned for the girl to come inside.

"I regret this already."


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke felt Octavia’s eyes on her as she moved around the small room, shoving clothes and newspaper clippings into her bag with one hand, holding the near empty bottle of tequila in the other hand. Once everything was packed, she plopped down on the bed and met Octavia’s stare. 

“So let me get this straight; you think that the same monster that killed my dad has your friend?” Clarke took a long pull from the bottle, polishing off the last of the alcohol.

Octavia glanced at the empty bottle when Clarke tossed it onto the bed. “No I think that he was taken by a vampire cult. The same one your father was hunting when he was killed, the one you are now hunting.”

“The Winchesters seem to have a problem keeping secrets.” Clarke muttered, crossing the room to the mini fridge. “That is who told you I could help you right? Want a beer?”

“Sure…and yeah, they said you were my best bet.” Octavia admitted catching the beer Clarke tossed at her.

Clarke began pacing the room again, sipping her drink and weighing her options. She worked alone. That was her one rule and the reason she wasn’t hunting with the Winchesters; she didn’t work with anyone else…she didn’t get attached. However, if Octavia was right and it was a cult rather than a few rogue vamps, she was going to need help. 

“Alright, I tracked them from Phoenix to Vegas, I got word that they were here in Reno but I’ve been here almost a week and have found nothing. I was planning on making my way to Virginia City.”

Octavia shook her head. “I was just there.”

“You’re sure you know what you’re looking for?” Clarke wondered.

“They’ll be following biker conventions around the country, I think we should head north to Idaho. Dean told me they might have a nest somewhere between there and Montana.” 

Clarke pursed her lips and scratched her head. “And why does Dean think that?”

The younger girl sighed and met Clarke’s eyes. “Because that’s where we were when Jasper went missing. We were following a lead in Pocatello…that was two weeks ago.”

“Then that’s where we should start.” Clarke decided, slipping her backpack on. “I assume you have a car.”

Octavia opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by someone pounding on the door. Both girls dropped to the floor and Clarke slid her knife out from under the chair cushion. She motioned for Octavia to hide as she quietly made her way to the door where someone was busy picking the lock. The door popped open with a final click, and Clarke heard a man’s satisfied grunt on the other side as the intruder took a cautious step inside. She waited until they were fully through the doorway and she could see that he was unarmed, then she slid up behind the man and pressed her blade to his throat.

“It isn’t nice to threaten people with sharp knives.” The man ground out.

“It isn’t nice to break into someone’s motel room.” Clarke countered, voice cold.

The intruder chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not here to hurt you, just looking for someone.”

Clarke bit back her annoyance and shoved him away, still holding her knife in front of her. “And who might that be?”

The man turned to face her, a smirk on his face. “Put the knife away princess, if I was going to try something I would have done it already.”

“Tell me who you’re looking for so I can tell you they aren’t here and you can leave me alone.” Clarke said with a sweet smile.

“My sister, Octavia. Have you seen her around?”

Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes and sell the girl out. Of course there was an over protective big brother in the picture. Of course. “Sorry the name doesn’t ring a bell.”

He arched an eyebrow and took a step closer. “No? That’s funny because her car is parked outside.”

“Maybe she’s in another room? Run away with a boy- or a girl, I don’t judge. Honestly buddy, your sister isn’t here and I was just about to take off, so if you’d be so kind as to get the fuck out…” Clarke gestured to the door.

The man scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and fixing Clarke with a brooding stare that would have most people shaking in their boots; Clarke thought he was about as scary as a ghost. Not even the slightest bit terrifying.

“Clarke Griffin right? The Winchesters mentioned you, said that Octavia would be looking for you.” He mentioned casually, looking around the room from where he stood.

Clarke heaved an irritated sigh and crossed her own arms. “She hasn’t found me. If her car is here then that means she has a room here, if she isn’t in the building then she’s either out getting something to eat, or she’s on a case- you’re hunters right? That’s how you know Sam and Dean.”

“If she’s not here then can you please help me find her? Octavia’s been gone for weeks now…” The man drew in a deep breath and ran a hand over his tired face. “I just want to know she’s okay.”

That same tightness from earlier returned to her chest and Clarke felt guilty for lying to Octavia’s brother, she knew what he was going through, how he must be feeling. It was the same way she’d felt every time her father had left on a hunt, not knowing if she would ever see him again, how she’d felt when he didn’t come home the last time and she knew he had died. 

So Clarke exhaled sharply, touching her finger to her lips and nodding her head to the bathroom where Octavia was hiding. “Look, I’m sorry about your sister and I would help you…but I’m on a case and I need to get going. I hope you find her.”

The man offered her a grateful smile and nodded his head. “Just tomorrow! One day is all I ask, then I promise I’ll leave you alone…please help me find my sister.”

Clarke did roll her eyes then and she sighed. “I don’t have time, someone is after me and I need to leave. You’re welcome to wait outside until she comes back for her car but I can’t help you. Now get out.”

When he was gone, Clarke ran a hand through her hair and pursed her lips. She didn’t have time to wait until tomorrow; Raven was probably nearly in Reno if she wasn’t there already. Muttering to herself, Clarke pulled a bottle of tequila out of her backpack and took a long drink.

“I guess I should have mentioned that my older brother was following me…” Octavia laughed nervously. 

Clarke took another shot and fixed Octavia with a pointed look. “Yeah.”

“He doesn’t want to go after Jasper, Bellamy thinks he’s dead or they turned him.” She explained.

“He’s probably right you know.” Clarke deadpanned, instantly feeling like a complete jerk.

Octavia narrowed her eyes and sniffed, clearly upset by Clarke’s harsh words. The younger girl cracked her knuckles and clenched her jaw. “Maybe…but not going after Jasper is wrong and I won’t be that friend that just leaves him behind. Dead or worse, he deserves more than that.”

Clarke couldn’t help but admire the girl for that; whoever Jasper was, he had a pretty great friend. So with a grudging sigh, Clarke scribbled her cell numbers on a slip of paper and thrust it into Octavia’s hand as she slid her bike helmet over her head.

“Sort your shit out with your brother then give me a call. I’m heading to Montana, so you can meet me there if it all goes well.” She explained, giving the room one last check to be sure she had everything.

Octavia glanced from the paper back to Clarke with a hopeful yet skeptical expression on her face. “You said you’d help.”

Clarke opened the door. “I will, just figure your family stuff out first. The last thing we need is two people trailing us and getting themselves hurt.”

She didn’t wait for Octavia to answer, Clarke simply shut the door and nodded at Bellamy as she passed the ice machine and climbed onto her bike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit this. Sorry for the long wait....

Clarke rode through the night, only stopping when she needed fuel and something to drink. The night air felt good on her face as she neared the Idaho boarder, leaving the stifling Nevada heat behind her. She tried her best to keep her mind from wandering back to Phoenix and the life she had left behind; she didn’t want to think about Raven following her…or about how her best friend would eventually catch up. Clarke was in for a rough day when that finally happened… Those thoughts were too distracting, so she focused her attention on the road ahead, and how she was going to find the filthy bloodsuckers that murdered her father and ruined her life.

She remembered that night all too well; Jake Griffin had been gone on a hunt for nearly two weeks- which wasn’t normal. Clarke and her mother had tried contacting fellow hunters to see if they knew anything, but no one had heard from him. While her mother had convinced herself that he was fine, Clarke couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that her father wasn’t coming home, and she wasn’t entirely surprised when they found his head on their kitchen floor three days later. However, the torment didn’t stop there. Nearly two months after they buried her father, Clarke was woken up in the middle of the night to a phone call telling her that her best friend Wells was dead. Two months after that, her and Raven were walking home from a party when they stumbled across the blood trail that lead them straight to Finn’s body where it hung in a tree, drained of blood. Of course Raven thought she had lost her mind when Clarke told her the truth. No one believed her but her mother, and Abby Griffin was a drunk so her word meant next to nothing. Everyone thought Clarke was crazy, but she knew the truth, and she knew that she wouldn’t find peace until she had slaughtered every last monster that she came across until she found her father’s killer.

Clarke was so lost down memory lane that she didn’t notice the gas light on her bike until it puttered to a stop on the side of the highway, completely empty in the middle of nowhere. Clarke pulled off her helmet and tossed her leather gloves onto the seat, cussing loudly in the rising sun. She took her crappy disposable phone out of her pocket, shouting another string of curses when there was no cell reception. With an irritated huff, Clarke shrugged her pack off her shoulders and pulled out the bottle of tequila, shooting the rest of it back in one long gulp before digging around for her flask. She wasn’t really a fan of whiskey, but it was her fathers and Clarke felt wrong putting anything else in it. Lifting the copper flask in a silent salute, Clarke took a swig and tried her best not to wince.

An hour passed before she spotted a vehicle a little ways down the road and she began waving her arms frantically. As the vehicle came closer, Clarke could make out two people that seemed to be arguing in the cab of a beat up old Chevy; they were slowing down and pulling over. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from her face, and walked to meet the truck.

“Clarke?” Octavia blurted, opening the door and stepping out into the heat.

Clarke skidded to a stop, shocked to be seeing the younger girl so soon. “Hi. My bike ran out of gas.”

“I kind of figured. Well let’s put ‘er in the back and you can hop in with us.” Octavia offered, motioning for Bellamy to pull up, which he did with a scowl. Clarke sighed and nodded as Bellamy got out to help her lift the bike into the box of the truck. 

Once it was loaded the three of them set off down the highway, and Clarke found herself thinking about how much she loved air conditioning. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool window, smiling slightly when Octavia adjusted the fans to blow straight at her.

“There’s water under the seat.” Bellamy informed her after a few moments, his voice rough.

Clarke shot him an exasperated look and shook her head, producing her flask. “Thanks but I’m alright.”

Octavia scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Do you drink anything that doesn’t’ have alcohol in it?” 

“Not really.” Clarke replied casually.

Octavia chuckled as she glanced over at her brother; he was glowering at the road. She smiled lovingly at him and reached over to turn up the radio. She set it on a pop channel that Clarke wasn’t overly fond of, and from the look Bellamy gave his sister, neither was he, unless that was how his face always looked. Octavia just grinned at him and folded her legs underneath her. Clarke fought back a smile.

“So how long were you stranded out there before we showed up?

Clarke quickly stripped out of her sweaty t-shirt and threw her hair up in a bun. She shrugged as she adjusted her tank top. “About an hour or so.” 

“It didn’t occur to you to fill up at the gas station not even ten miles behind you?” Bellamy arched an eyebrow, sending a “what an idiot” look in her direction.

“I wasn’t paying attention.” She snapped, recalling the reason she’d passed the gas station without realizing it.

“Not paying attention while driving a death machine, that’s smart.” Bellamy muttered shaking his head.

Clarke ground her teeth; there was a tone in his voice that was beginning to irritate her. Like he thought he was better than her. It was pretty obvious that he wasn’t a big fan of her either; Clarke wasn’t sure why…it’s not like he knew her.

“Let’s just find a gas station.” She sighed, closing her eyes. Every part of her body ached with exhaustion and Clarke wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she didn’t trust the Blake’s, which meant she wouldn’t be sleeping until they parted ways.

They rode in silence for a few hours, Octavia attempting to restart the conversation every once in a while… eventually Clarke rested her head against the window and closed her eyes, pretending she was asleep. She listened to the siblings chat quietly after that, talking about someone named Monty who was waiting for them to call with news on Jasper. Bellamy started scolding Octavia on how much school she was missing, but he dropped the subject when she pointed out that Jasper was the only family she had next to him and Monty. They talked about a case Bellamy had been on when Octavia decided to take off, something to do with a Windigo in New Mexico, and how the Winchesters had called him with information on the vampire cult they were currently tracking, also mentioning that his sister was off on her own. That’s how they heard about Clarke. Octavia couldn’t wait until they could go back home and finally leave all the hunting behind. Clarke wished she could do the same; she wished she had something to go back to. 

“Once we have Jasper back, that’s it. No more hunts, no more chasing danger…we’ll go somewhere new. You’ll start school again with Monty and Jasper; I’ll get a boring job where I’ll be home to see you idiots every night. We can be normal.” Bellamy murmured after a beat of silence.

Clarke’s heart clenched painfully at the gentleness in his voice; Bellamy’s only concern in this world was his sister. She wished someone would care about her like that, enough to leave an entire life behind, to give up hunting and start fresh.

Clarke waited for a moment before she yawned, flexed her fingers, and pretended to wake up. She glanced out the window, spotting a run down fuel station up the road. Bellamy must have noticed it too because he began slowing down as they approached the turn off.

“Talk about a shit hole…” Octavia mumbled as they pulled up to the pump.

“I’ll unload my bike then you guys can take off, meet me in Idaho Falls.” Clarke said, jumping out of the truck. Bellamy met her at the tailgate and hopped into the box to help her. 

With the bike on the pavement, Clarke waved at Octavia and turned toward the shack looking store.

“Keep an eye on your fuel levels Princess, I’m not turning around to save your ass if you wind up stranded again.” 

Clarke glanced over her shoulder at Bellamy who was leaning against the side of his truck with a closed off expression on his face. 

“Thanks for the advice.” She quipped with an eye roll. Through the shutters of the building, Clarke could see someone watching her from the counter. A chill ran down her spine.

“And uh, thanks for not sending Octavia away…and for trying to protect her when you thought I was dangerous.” Bellamy added, his voice, for once, holding no malice toward her.

She offered him an understanding smile before making her way into the creepy building to pay for her gas. Behind her, Clarke heard the truck door slam and a moment later the engine roared to life. Clarke waved over her shoulder, not looking to see if they were watching her, and stepped inside.

The building was dimly lit, dusty, and the air smelled like mold; Clarke fought the urge to cover her face. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten anything since last night, but after looking at the shelves of dusty candy bars and moldy bread, Clarke decided to wait until the next town. 

Clarke sighed, tossing forty bucks on the counter and nodding out the window to her bike.

The cashier- a fat, sickly looking old woman- fixed Clarke with a disgusted stare, snatching the money and stuffing it into the register. She didn’t give Clarke the four dollars change she owed her, but an uneasy feeling in her stomach made Clarke nod politely at the woman and quickly shuffle out the door. Something wasn’t right, she thought as she began fueling her bike.

“That’s a nice machine you got there.”

Clarke glanced up as she returned the nozzle to the pump, eyeing the man that was sauntering over to her. He was tall with dark brown hair that was slicked back out of his face, he was built like most of her models from art school, his tattered muscle shirt showing of his perfectly sculpted arms, and he was smiling at her like she was a mouse caught in a trap.

“Yeah, she’s a beauty.” Clarke agreed, side-stepping around him to climb on to the bike. She swallowed a groan when she realized that both her helmet and her leather jacket were still in Bellamy’s truck.

The man grinned, looking her up and down. “What’s a pretty girl like you doin’ out here all by yourself?”

“Just passing through on my way to Idaho Falls.” Clarke offered, scoping the area out for any signs of trouble as she pulled out her phone to call Octavia. “I left my jacket in that truck that dropped me off, keys were in the pocket.”

“Hello?” Octavia greeted on the fourth ring. 

Clarke tried not to look at the man as he stared her down, a calculating look in his eyes. “Hey, I forgot my keys in your truck.”

Octavia laughed, mumbling something to Bellamy and Clarke could hear him groan when he answered his sister. “Alright we’re turning around, sit tight.”

“Hurry.” Clarke urged as calmly as she could before hanging up, watching the man take another step towards her. 

There was a tense beat of silence and Clarke considered running for a brief moment, every instinct in her body was screaming that she was in danger, but she stayed put and kept her eyes on the man that was pacing around her.

“You know, my boss has a thing for pretty girls and motorcycles. He’s particularly fond of blondes.” He smirked, taking another daring step into Clarke’s personal space. 

Clarke smiled, looking as uncomfortable as she could. “My friends are going to be here any minute…”

The man laughed and shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Oh my dear, it will be too late by then.”

“For you maybe.” Clarke muttered, reaching over and snapping the man’s arm in one swift motion.

He howled in pain and lunged at her, but Clarke quickly slid off her motorcycle and dodged his attack. While he was stumbling forward, Clarke whirled around and landed a hard kick to the back of his right knee, knocking him off balance. She heard the man snarl as he got to his feet, and watched as his face morphed into something that wasn’t human.

Clarke felt her lips curl up into a wicked grin. “You’re a vampire.”  
“And you’re my lunch.” The vampire hissed, fangs resting on his bottom lip.

“Oh that’s a shame, here I thought you were taking me to meet your boss.” Clarke pouted as she stalked around him, eyes never leaving his.

The vampire snickered before launching himself at her once again. Clarke sidestepped out of the way, but she wasn’t fast enough, and she felt a sharp pain as the man’s claws sank into her skin and ripped over her right bicep. Distracted by the shock from the wound, Clarke didn’t see the vampire whip around and reach for her until his fist slammed into her chest, causing the air to explode from her lungs. Clarke’s head hit the ground hard and she struggled to catch her breath and get back on her feet, but the monster was already on top of her, pinning her under his weight. She kicked and thrashed underneath him, letting out a panicked gasp as his fangs came a little to close to her neck, and somehow she managed to free her left arm long enough to rake her nails across his eyes. He recoiled with a snarl, and Clarke scrambled to her feet, scanning the area for something sharp and made of wood. Her eyes landed on the old, falling apart shed near the highway and Clarke ran for it. She could hear the vampire’s ragged breathing close behind her, and she reached the shed just as his body slammed into hers, sending Clarke sailing through the wall of the shed. She landed on her side and groaned at the pain around her ribs, but she snatched a sharp piece of wood off of the floor as she stood up to face the approaching vampire.

Clarke’s head was throbbing, making the world tilt and spin like that ride Wells and Raven had forced her to go on at the carnival; she felt nauseous. She drew in a shallow breath, trying not to wince at the fire that erupted in her side, and sank into a fighting stance. It was difficult to focus on the vampire- her vision was getting blurrier by the second- as he stalked closer to her. Somewhere in the distance, Clarke heard the sound of a vehicle door slamming as the vampire swiftly kicked the stake out of her grasp, but the floor was rushing toward her and she was too disoriented to fight back. And for a brief moment, Clarke felt the cold tendrils of dread curling in her stomach; she was going to die.

“Rot in Hell.” A deep voice growled before the deafening crack of a shotgun filled the small space, leaving Clarke’s ears ringing. 

“Clarke, are you okay?” Octavia appeared above her, dark blue eyes wide and full of concern. Clarke grunted and attempted to sit up, but stopped when her stomach rolled nauseatingly. 

“My head.” She gagged, closing her eyes to stop the spinning. 

She felt cool fingers on her injured arm, as someone assessed her. “We should get her to a hospital, she needs stitches.”

Clarke’s eyes snapped open and she shot Bellamy a dangerous glare. “No. No hospitals.”

He sighed and shook his head, giving her an incredulous look. “You don’t really have a say in this Princess. You need to see a doctor.”

“Take me to a hospital, and I will slit your throat.” She spat, yanking her arm away from him and staggering to her feet. “We get to where we’re going and I’ll patch myself up there.”

Octavia pursed her lips, eyeing Clarke up like she had the first time they had met. “Fine. But you’re riding with us and that isn’t up for discussion from either of you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at posting regularly...I'm sorry

Clarke jerked awake at the sound of a slamming door and reached for her gun only to find it wasn’t tucked into the waistband of her jeans…in fact, she wasn’t even wearing jeans. She moved to sit up and instantly regretted it as pain coursed through her body, making her gasp and slump back into the cushions. Her ribs were burning and her head felt like it had been run over by a truck. Clarke winced as she slowly stretched her arms, feeling the skin on her bicep tear; there was a wound there. Gingerly, she slid the oversized shirt off of her shoulder, groaning when she saw the gruesome claw mark that someone had obviously attempted to stitch up.

“Oh good, you’re awake!” A voice chirped causing Clarke to jump and then cringe as fire erupted around her ribs. She looked up and saw Octavia standing in the doorway, smiling in relief.

“Tequila.” Clarke groaned, struggling to get into a sitting position.

The younger girl pursed her lips for a moment before disappearing and returning with a bottle of liquor; she took a big gulp before sitting down on the bed next to Clarke. “Sam and Dean are on their way.”

Clarke frowned and took a swig from the bottle. “Why?”

A nervous look flickered across Octavia’s face and she shifted uneasily. “I called them for help.” She explained with a quick shrug, and then almost as an after thought, “Bellamy’s pissed.”

“That was why I heard a door slam.” Clarke assumed, earning a slow nod from a guilty looking Octavia. “He’ll get over it.”

Octavia glanced over at her, a small smile on her lips. “How are you feeling?”

Clarke resisted the urge to shrug and settled for a grimace. “I’m not dead thanks to you guys, so there’s that. Who tried to give me stitches?”

That made Octavia laugh and shake her head. “Well, Nyko tried to at first but you were pretty out of it and weren’t about to let a stranger touch you…so Bellamy did them.”

“He did a pretty shit job.” Clarke deadpanned, tilting the bottle back for another shot. Somewhere in the house a door opened and Bellamy’s deep voice filled the room. He sounded angry.

The younger girl grinned and snatched the tequila away from Clarke, screwing the cap back on in one fluid, well practiced, motion. “C’mon, we should go out there, let everyone know you’re alive.”

“Go ahead, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Clarke sighed, knowing that getting out of bed was going to be painful, and swung her legs over the side of the mattress as quickly as she could. It hurt like hell. She ignored Octavia’s hand and shakily got to her feet, cursing under her breath and trying hard not to fall. Once she was certain that her legs weren’t going to give out, Clarke grabbed the bottle from the nightstand and slowly made her way over to the adjoining bathroom. The florescent light made her head throb and her eyes burn as they adjusted to the brightness, and the creature staring back at her in the mirror made her skin crawl. Dried blood had stained streaks of her hair pink; it clung to her cheeks and fingers, flaking off into the sink if she scratched at it. Her skin was littered with cuts and bruises; she knew that if she lifted the shirt there would be more. She looked like the monsters she hunted. At least she wasn’t dead. Thank God Bellamy and Octavia had shown up when they did. Clarke splashed some cold water on her face to wash away the blood; with one last glance in the mirror, she flicked off the light and headed out to face the others.

“Where did you guys put my pants? I don’t feel like walking around in my-“ Clarke rounded the corner into a living room and froze.

Octavia shot to her feet, hands raised defensively. “Don’t be mad…”

“Raven?” Clarke managed to choke out after a moment. She looked back and forth between Octavia and the girl Clarke had spent weeks trying to lose.

“You look like hell.” Raven commented, stepping forward to wrap Clarke in a gentle embrace.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Clarke hissed once Raven let her go, then she turned her attention to the Blake siblings who were watching her quietly. 

“Who called her?” She demanded, voice shaking angrily.

“No one called me, I was tracking you. You seem to forget I’m a genius with a knack for finding people that don’t want to be found.” Raven chuckled, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Clarke shook her head and met her best friends eyes with a cold glare. “Yeah there’s a reason I didn’t want to be found.”

Raven sighed and looked over at Octavia with an apologetic smile. “You guys wanna give us a minute?”

Clarke watched them leave the room, talking quietly with their heads close together. She remembered a time when her and Raven would do that; her chest clenched painfully. The one person she had always been unquestionably close to her entire life was standing across from her, close enough to reach out and touch, and she had never felt so far away. 

“You need to leave.” Clarke snapped, feeling her throat begin to tighten the way it did when she was about to cry.

“Nice to see you too.” Raven muttered, looking Clarke up and down. “What happened to you?”

Clarke drew in a deep breath and shrugged, trying not to wince as pain blossomed over her body at the movement. “I got into a fight.”

“A fight- Clarke…you look like you nearly died!” Raven shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Clarke exhaled sharply, she was dangerously close to crying now, and spun around to leave the room. “We’re done here.”

“No, you don’t get to do that Clarke.” The brunette protested, catching Clarke’s wrist. “Dude…you left home without telling anyone where you were going, you left your mom alone, you left Lexa…you left me. I know that you’re working through some terrible things, we all are, but you can’t face these things by yourself. You need your family and we need you.” Raven took Clarke’s other hand in her own. “Stop chasing this delusion before you get yourself killed.”

A strangled noise escaped Clarke’s throat without her permission as she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. Raven thought she was crazy, like she was the same as her mother, just a grief ridden drunk that managed to convince herself that monsters were real.

“I’m not the delusional one here.” Clarke muttered, ripping herself away from Raven. “Now go home before you get yourself killed.”

Raven shook her head, crossing her arms once again, a stubborn set to her jaw. “I’m not leaving unless you’re coming with me.”

“Raven, get out of here.” Clarke growled.

“Not without y-“

“I don’t want you here! I left home because I couldn’t stand it there anymore, I couldn’t stand seeing your face every day, I hated seeing my mom passed out on the couch and a living room littered with empty bottles. I wanted to scream every time Lexa looked at me like I was some charity case or a broken toy she could put back together! You’re just a reminder of how my whole life went to shit when my dad and Finn and Wells were murdered. I can’t stand the sight of you! So please leave and never try to find me again.”

For a long moment, Raven only stared. Her brown eyes were wide and swimming with tears, and for a split second, Clarke almost took it all back. But the moment passed and Raven was walking away, her shoulders slouched in defeat. Clarke flinched when the door slammed, and slowly sank down to the floor. Clarke felt a tear slide down her cheek as she struggled to catch her breath with burning lungs. Her words had been nasty, and Raven didn’t deserve them, but it was the only way she would leave…and Clarke needed her to be safe. She glanced down at the bottle that was still in her hand, unscrewed the cap, and pressed it to her lips. The liquor burned as it went down, bringing fresh tears to her eyes as she swallowed another mouthful. Bellamy found her like that; shaking hands and wet cheeks, the half-empty bottle clutched to her aching chest. She didn’t look at him when he sat down beside her, but tilted the tequila toward him, taking another shot when he declined.

“I needed her to be safe.” Clarke whispered, staring blankly ahead.

“You did what you had to so she would be.” Bellamy replied quietly. 

“The things I said…I was horrible and she didn’t deserve it.” Her voice caught and Clarke took another drink to keep herself from sobbing.

Bellamy reached out and took the bottle from her, setting it down on the coffee table. 

“If you need forgiveness…” Bellamy placed a hand on her arm, careful not to touch any of the cuts, and met her eyes. “I’ll give that to you.”

Clarke shook her head, feeling tears splatter on her hands. “I don’t deserve it.”

“You’d do anything to protect the people you love, that deserves forgiveness.” 

His voice was soft, and his touch was gentle when he rested his hand on her knee, and Clarke found herself allowing him to comfort her. She didn’t deserve it, yet there he was, sitting on the cold floor while she let her demons tear her apart from the inside. And she could tell he meant it when she looked into his eyes, he truly wanted her to know that he understood her, and that even though she thought she was a monster…Bellamy forgave her.


End file.
